Big Brothers of Corona
"Big Brothers of Corona" is the twelfth episode of the Disney Channel animated series, Tangled. It premiered on October 1, 2017. Plot The kingdom of Corona is in a panic as master thief called the Silent Striker is stealing from under people's noses and disappearing without a trace. Eugene and Lance help the Captain and the Guards out in capturing him. Eugene also hopes to get Lance a job in the Royal Guard. They start their investigation by questioning everyone who was robbed, and after reviewing all the clues they come up with a precise location of where the Silent Striker will strike next. Eugene and Lance set a trap for the Silent Striker, and upon capturing him they discover the Silent Striker is in fact two little girls. Knowing they cannot throw them in jail and nor can they let them go, King Frederic tasks Eugene and Lance to try and get them to change their ways as well bring back everything they stole. Meanwhile, Rapunzel tries to take of Cassandra, who broke her leg after getting caught in one of her traps set for the Silent Striker. However, all Cassandra wants is to be left alone to rest, but Rapunzel does not listen. Eugene and Lance soon find that watching over two kids is no easy task, especially when the two kids are master thieves. Calling the two girls Angry and Red, all their attempts to get them to turn a new leaf keep backfiring. Eugene and Lance take the girls to The Snuggly Duckling to see if Hook Foot can scare them straight, but instead gets his hooked peg-leg stolen leaving him helpless on the floor. They even bring them to meet Rapunzel, and the girls grow to like Pascal when he shows off his camouflage abilities. During their time together, Lance gets along with Red while Eugene gets all frustrated with Angry. While putting them to bed, Angry asks Eugene why he is trying to help them. Honestly, he was doing all this give Lance a job, but now he just wants to help by giving the two girls start over. Angry is not confident that starting over is that easy, and as she falls asleep she reveals that they are only stealing to get away, leaving Eugene puzzled. Next morning, Eugene and Lance discover the girls have gone and stole Rapunzel's Tiara. Because of this, the furious Captain fires Eugene from his services to the Royal Guard. Eugene feels ashamed of himself and disappointed that he could not get the girls to change. Rapunzel tells Eugene that no one can make someone change. Sometimes the best way is to give them a chance, and if they do not want help all he can do is be there for them until they do. However, Eugene feels certain that they did want help, and instinctively believed those two girl were in more trouble than expected and trying to runaway from it. He wants to go out and find them, but does not know where to start. However, Cassandra gives him a tip to check out river cliffs, which is the only place where the flower in Red's hair grows. Eugene and Lance venture into the forest and find Angry and Red captured by men who are working for a notorious kingpin called The Baron. It turns out, the girls previously stole the Baron and were on the run. Because Eugene and Lance are too on the Baron's most wanted list, the willingly surrender themselves in exchange for the girls to go free. The leader of the group, known as the Weasel, accepts the trade and releases the girls. They escape to their hideout on a cliff side. Angry quickly gathers all the loot they stole with a plan to take the next boat out of Corona, but Red feels ashamed of leaving Eugene and Lance after everything they have done for them. As the Weasel and his men head back to the Baron, with Eugene and Lance in custody, Angry and Red return to rescue the former thieves. Despite their heroic deeds, the girls remain devoted to their life as thieves, to which Eugene respects and promises to be their for them when they need help. After letting them go, the girls return everything they stole before moving on, Eugene is reinstated, and Lance gets a job as the Snuggly Duckling's new chef. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow *M. C. Gainey as Captain of the Guards *Richard Kind as Monty *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Xavier *Clancy Brown as King Frederic *Jeff Ross as Hook Foot *Jeffrey Tambor as Big Nose *Gideon Emery as The Weasel *Vivian Vencer as Angry *Ruby Jay as Red *Sean Hayes as Pete *Diedrich Bader as Stan Gallery Angry and Red concept.png|Concept art by Bobby Pontillas Big Brothers of Corona 12.jpg Big-Brothers-of-Corona-1.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-2.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-4.png|"They're children?" Big-Brothers-of-Corona-6.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-5.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-7.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-10.png Big Brothers of Corona 11.jpg Big-Brothers-of-Corona-8.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-9.png Category:Tangled episodes